Quiet Day (Manju & Bitto-OS series)
by girl.with.passion
Summary: A quiet morning after an hectic show is a blessing for Sharma family and at least twice a week the family is blessed with such morning. "Thanks." He mutters before picking up the mug and taking a sip of tea. As soon the hot tea goes down his throat Bitto sighs in pleasure. No matter what he says but he can never deny the pleasure Manju's tea. [My first attempt on Bitto&Manju-CNWK]


Hey guys, I am back with a new OS, but this OS on Manju & Bitto. My first attempt on B/M, showing a GLIMPSE of how I see them, which was rather requested by my amazing reader. I hope you enjoy it hun. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Quiet Day||Manju &amp; Bitto<strong>

A quiet morning after an hectic show is a blessing for Sharma family and at least twice a week the family is blessed with such morning. When Bitto started doing the magazine interviews it when then decided that at least two days out of 7 days will belong to Sharma family and so far it has worked out well for them. But recently as Sharma family begun to gain more fame, the work load was more and their days had been compromised a lot. But after such a long time, today, the family got their long due their normal day.

Bitto is sitting in on the kitchen table while Manju on the other side of table, inside the kitchen is just preparing tea. Since Bitto's interviews started to go quite well, they didn't had to face the problem of having no food in their home. As their family has faced difficult phase in life with no money and no food, they almost ended up on streets but by God's graces those days are long gone.

"Pee lein, warnna thandi hojayegi." Bitto's chain of thoughts is broken by Manju's voice. He looks up to find Manju sitting across him with steaming mug in her hands and another mug placed next to him.

"Thanks." He mutters before picking up the mug and taking a sip of tea. As soon the hot tea goes down his throat Bitto sighs in pleasure. No matter what he says but he can never deny the pleasure Manju's tea gives him. Since the time they got married Bitto never drank tea which was not made by Manju. Closing his eyes Bitto takes another sip and a smile appears on his face. Both of them sit their and enjoy the tea in silence, enjoying the peace while he explores the newspaper and Manju reads the magazine. Until Bitto speaks.

"Itne dino baad, itna sakoon."

"Haan. It's so nice." She replies while inhaling the silence and peace. Unfortunately the silence doesn't remain for long it is broken by arrival of their Dadi.

"Itna sanatta kyun hai, bhai?" Bitto groans at this while Manju rolls her eyes hiding her grin in the mug. His Dadi was always filmy but since his family gotten involve in showbiz his Dadi became more filmy. Knowing her husband will remark in usual way and it will turn into one of their interview episode, Manju takes over the situation.

"Kya Dadi? Itne dino baad itna acha din aya hai. Humara din aur aap..." Manju pouts and that just does it. One thing only Sharma family knows that Manju is their darling, especially Dadi's and Manju's pout, it's a key to getting what she wants.

"Arre meri bachhi, main bhi toh wohi bol rahi hon. Itna acha din hai, koi interview nahi aur na hi roz ka hungama." Dadi glares at Bitto who gets defensive.

"Why you looking at me like this?" When he switches to his 'I'm so cool dude' English, they know that either Bitto is trying to flirt, please and/or being defensive. And they can tell he's doing which by his tone. Without waiting for an answer he goes back to reading the newspaper.

"Aisa kya hai es newspaper mein jo khusa chala ja raha hai?"

"Kya hai, Dadi. Kyun subah subah pareshaan kar rahi ho. Bua ko jakar dekho, aaj pata nahi kis ke saath date marne gayi hai."

"Arre woh toh interview lene gayi hai." Manju had just taken a sip of tea which spills out of her mouth as soon Dadi's words register in her mind and she goes into coughing fit while Bitto's brain is working fast to make most of this situation and he doesn't even bother his grin.

"Kyun usay nokri par rakhna hai kya? Interview ka kyun bahana karna, seedha bolo na date marne gayi hai."

"Haan kamsekam woh koshish toh kar rahi hai. Uski chorh aur apni biwi ka interview le." Manju's cheeks go slightly red and Bitto's eyes fall on her momentarily.

"Haan aaj wohi karonga." Words spill before his mind register and he knows he said it out loud as soon, Manju kicks his leg under the table. He looks at her but she turns her gaze away before bring mug to her face and hiding her smile behind it. Dadi might be getting old but is certainly not blind especially towards her children. Knowing how much love Bitto and Manju have for each other and at times they can be quite expressive to each other without caring about their surroundings Dadi had learn to be partially blind at such moments and even deaf at times like now. She smiles at the view in front of her, knowing her presence isn't required she makes her exit without rising any suspicions.

"Kya aap bhi, Dadi ke samne kuch bhi.."

"Nahi sunna na. Pata nahi subah subah kahan kya hogaya." Bitto puts down the newspaper and drink the last remains of the tea while Manju just watches him. He can feel her eyes on him but doesn't voice it, he enjoys her attention on him.

"Toh aap mera interview leinge?" Her voice is low and steady and it stirs something inside him. Bitto looks up to find his Manju smirking at him, openly, challengingly. He grips the table tightly to stop himself from just jumping across the table to wipe that smirk off her lips, using his lips.

"Plan toh kuch aisa hi tha." He replies after few moments pass in a steady voice. He leans forward on the table.

"Pata hai mera kya plan hai?"

"Kya?" He is almost intrigued.

"Parlor, shopping and movie."

"Parlor, kisi ke saath date hai kya?" He teases her.

"Haan, hai toh." She replies causally as she looks at him for his reaction knowing very well what she'll get, a flirtatious smile. They have gotten good at this game, bloody brilliant some might say. Trying to pick each other up in this silly way. Knowing so well that how much they love each other and there is absolutely no chance of third person coming between them, they still play this game, because it evokes a certain reaction, not jealousy but something else, a more heated response. And also because whenever they play this game, their day and especially their nights end in rather passionate way at times so passionate that they are still high with each other during the next day.

"Oh." He looks disappointed but only for a second before it is replaced by his grin.

"Can I convince you to.."

"Convince me to do what?" Before Bitto can finish Manju interrupts him just because she is enjoying it. She leans forward and rest her chin on her palm as she rests her arm on table, with a curious look on her face.

"To ditch him and come on date with me?" He holds his hand out on the table for her to hold it. But she doesn't.

"Why?" Her voice is so low it's hard to hear, it's good that she has his full attention.

"Because..." Bitto doesn't finish his sentence while Manju waits for an answer which doesn't come. She almost jumps when she feels her husband's foot is gently creasing her leg under the table. She holds the mug tightly in her hand in order to stay calm. It is still surprise that after so many years of marriage even a slight physical contact by her husband can stir up so much inside her.

"Hhmm?" He sees her lips move but doesn't hear the sound.

"I said... convince me. To ditch my date and come with you." She repeats slowly and in voice barely above whisper. That was all the encouragement Bitto needed from his wife. In a blink of an eye he is standing right in front of her, head bend down to match her face level. She knows what is coming but Manju is having too fun in this game to let it end so soon and like this. So when Bitto's moves forward to capture her lips in his she moves away. Disappointment and curiosity are visible on his face.

"Not so soon, baby. You need to convince me." He smirks.

"Isn't this convincing enough?" His wife shakes her head and he raises an eye brow.

"Woo me." Two words and his breathe is caught is his throat

"With pleasure." Smirking Bitto brings his lips close to her ear and whispers and her stomach flutters in anticipation. This is going to be one heck of a day for them.

* * *

><p>I hope you'll enjoyed it. :)<p> 


End file.
